Demigods of Legend
by CurlyhairNERD
Summary: 3 Demigods are left to fend themselves after running away from their homes. They take shelter in the woods but soon becomes a huge danger for them. Will they even last a day in the wilderness? Or will their be another haven they'll call home?
1. Chapter 1

**I don't Own anything from Percy Jackson! This is my OC named Logan an others. She's 15 and going through a lot. Hope you like it!**

Logan was trying to catch her breath from the fifth slash that made her collapse to the floor. She slowly brought herself to her knees, placing her hand on her cheek only to find it painted in red blood. Her vision getting wearer by the minute. She could see herself literally fading in and out.

Another Strike impacted her chest. She fell to the floor face first with a lightning bolt shocking with pain. She groaned, her sense of hearing was failing on her too, but did sense a vibration slowly ease toward her broken body. She felt a hand that stroked her shoulder. Logan, with what little energy she had left, looked into her abuser's eyes.

"Stop complaining." A female voice hissed. "You think this is bad, just wait until your father gets home. Yes, he'll give you a more suitable punishment for a worse excuse of a daughter. Maybe, you'll even get your wish."

Logan laid there petrified. Her mother continued. "Yes, your wish of death. Oh, how great that would be; to take out a ugly daughter like yourself, start a new family, and maybe actually I'll be blessed with a divine child. But, no I get stuck with you..." She finished as she lashed out a forceful kick, that would've made iron shatter to pieces, into the child's ribcage.

Logan screamed in pain as started coughing up blood and wheezing. Heaver footsteps were heard from the other-side of the room.

"Now you're gonna get it." Her mother teased.

The pain was so unbearable, Logan finally gave in and blacked out.

Logan finally wake up to the morning rays of light. It was 9:45 A.M and she was more than late for school. She tried to get up, but only resulting in knifing pain that pushed her down. She finally made the second attempt and sucked up the pain to get up. She headed to the bathroom to freshen up and clean up the blood all over her from head to toe.

After cleaning herself up, she quickly sneaked out of the house, trying her best not to get caught late by her dad. Or worse. Her mother. Logan's mom couldn't stand it when Logan's late for school. It always results with lashes and punches. Sometimes even starvation.

Logan ran as fast as she could to school. She finally made it by about 10:35. She went inside and zoomed through the hallways trying to avoid her boyfriend. If he found out about what happened last night...

"Crap!" Logan said under her breath. Her boyfriend spotted her.

"Logan, there you are." Jace said while hugging Logan.

"Hey, Jace. I can' talk right now I got to get to Math." She said qucikly.

"Hold on...Is that blood on your neck?" He asked while examining it. "Oh my... It is blood. What happen?"

"Jace, I can't."

"You know I care about you and w-"

"Will always be there for me. I know. But I just can't tell you. Not now. I'm fine. Really."

"Okay..." He mumbled, still unsure about Logan response.

"I got to go. Love you." She kissed him and headed to Math class leaving Jace alone and bewildered.

Math wasn't an easy task for Logan. She just wasn't good at it. Her mom said it was because she had Dyslexia and ADHD. But she was like that in all classes. Except for Mythology. She' not sure why that is. It just is. Anyway, Logan found her seat next to Seward.

"Hey, Angle Eyes."

"Will you stop calling me that, Water Head."

"As soon a you stop calling me Water Head."

"Fat chance." She mocked

"Then I guess I'll keep on calling you angle eyes, Angle Eyes."

This made Logan blush. Not just because he was calling her his little nickname for her, but also because he was so close to her face and flirting with her. Seward always flirted with Logan. How could he not. She was pretty and nice to him. But also his one and only true frined. Besides Jace. But even Jace and Seward have some fights. But they're mostly about Logan.

The entire period Seward was playing with Logan's hair. Since the teacher fell asleep. AGAIN!

"Have you thought about dying your hair orange?" Seward asked while laughing.

"What? No! I like my hair color just fine. Thank you. I like my brown hair just the way it is."

"I like my hair too. It glows golden whenever the sun beams upon it. It makes you fall head over converse for me. Doesn't it?" He smiled.

"Sure, Seward." She rolled her eyes.

After the bell sounded, Logan, Jace, and Seward headed off to foods class. Jace loved foods class and always passed all the baking and cooking test they have. Seward isn't the best cook. Unless you call catching a whole school on fire, the best. Logan wasn't any better. But today, was group day. Which gave Seward and Logan relief to have Jace.

"Just cook something I would eat." Mr. Bark announced. "Oh, and please don't mess up the kitchen." He call out while fixing the computer.

"Lets make pizza!" Seward cheered.

"We made that yesterday." Jace complained.

"Yeah, but every day's a pizza day." Seward sang.

"Pizza day, pizza day!" Molly mocked.

Molly is one of little preppy girls in school. She's also REALLY insulting. She thinks everyone is below her and she's better than everyone. She also has a never-ending crush on Jace. But, at times, she will jump from Jace to Seward and back to Jace then to Seward. She could never pick which one she liked best. But Logan knew she liked Jace more than Seward. She's been trying to get with him for years.

"Molly, shut your trap!" Logan said.

"Who're you to tell me what to do, Logan. Wait, I thought that was a boy's names. Maybe your parents couldn't decided weither you were a ugly boy or girl." Molly laughed.

Logan face turned bright red. "Okay, THAT"S IT!" Logan charged at Molly, but was only to be stopped by Seward and Jace.

"It isn't worth it, Angle Eyes." Seward said trying to calm her down.

"You're right." Logan said calming herself. "She's only a little brat that jealous of everyone and just loves to put others down." She said making her voice heard.

"Oh, so I'm a brat? Umm...no! Jealous...No! I think you're jealous, Honey. And I know why."

"Oh really!" Logan snapped.

"Yeah, you just can't stand the fact that Jace prefers me over you. And you know it's true. I mean, have you looked at yourself lately? You're just a piece a trash hat's just waiting to be thrown away"

Logan's insides were starting to boil. "I would slap you, but it would be considered animal abuse!"

"I'm surprised your parents haven't beaten you like a dog as bad as you try to insult me."

That broke the last straw. She slipped her arms away from Jace and Seward's grip and stormed after Molly. They both faced each other. Both red in the face ready for battle. Logan hates being put down and treated wrongly. She's already had that damage from her mom and step dad. But she wasn't going to take it with Molly.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's ch. 2! Hope you likes it!**

Seward and Jace found it almost hard to believe. How doesn't Mr. Bark even hear the whole crowd of students yelling, "Fight!" or "I'll bet you 20 bucks Logan's gonna get the whole blame."

Jace tried to get Mr. Bark's attention but would only get, "Just don't burn the school down again." Not even taking his eyes off the computer.

Logan and Molly were now on top of each other. Both throwing punches but missing each other. Logan tried to pin down Molly, but she elbowed Logan in the stomach. Making her fall to the ground. Logam was hit hard though. Molly hit her really hard. I mean it felt as hard as metal.

While Loan tried to stand to face the devil, Molly stood above her opponent. "Looks who's at the bottom now, Tramp." She kick Logan in the stomach. Making her fall to the ground. She couldn't breath. Thanks to her mom's late night beating, Molly was kicking bruises on top of her bruises.

Seward was trying to break up the fight, but was held back by surrounding the students wanting to see how this fight would end. Jace tried too but it was no use.

Logan was now coughing up blood. Jace's eyes began to catch fire. He couldn't stand to see his girlfriend beaten like this. He already knew she went through this at home. But now, Molly's doing it. He has had enough.

"Seward do me a favor."

"What is it, Jace?"

"Seward... smash Bark's computer."

He smiled, so evilly the devil himself would've been scared. "Man, it's like you're giving me a Christmas present." He zipped through the crowd of student, and out of Jace's sight. Jace looked back at Logan, who looked passed out.

Suddenly the noise of the students seemed to die out when everyone heard, "SEWARD SMASH!"

Seward jammed a fire extinguisher into Bark's computer screen. How he got that, Jace is unsure but it did get Bark's attention.

"MY COMPUTER!" He was about to strangled Seward when he saw the whole fight match between Logan and Molly. He passed through all the students like they weren't even there. He was now standing behind Molly.

"Ms. Truth, what on earth is going on her?"

Molly jumped. "Mr. Bark... me and Logan were just-"

"Office! Now! Both of you!"

Molly trailed off huffing and puffing, while one of the students helped Logan walk to the office.

"As for you..." He said while grabbing Seward's ear.

"Owe, owe! Sensitive! Mr. Bark. Owe." Seward complained.

"And you..." Bark said, grabbing Jace by the arm. "We're gonna have a little chat

Jace and Seward ended up in the office. Logan had her head on Jace's lap while she rested. Molly was in the office along with Seward. They both were explaining all that happened.

'I can't believe I let Logan get hurt. Why didn't I stop this before it got out of hand?' He asked himself while brushing his fingers through Logan's hair.

She groan, which Jace couldn't help but to smile. "Don't worry, I'm not gonna let anything happen to you." He kissed her forehead.

For what seemed like hours, Seward finally came out.

"What did they say?" Jace asked.

"Oh, nothing really. Just that I have to pay Mr. Bark a new computer and I got suspended."

"What! You got suspended?"

"Yeah, Angle Eyes did too." He point at Logan. "You're just lucky you didn't." He laughed.

"What about Molly?"

"That's what they're deciding about right now."

The office door bolted open. Molly came out with that stupid smile on her face.

"Did you get suspended?"

"No, Sewardie. I didn't. They said I didn't do anything wrong and I'm off the hook."

"How's that even fair?" Jace barked.

"It just is, sweetie. Now if you'll excuse me. I have to get home." She skipped out of the room.

"Really? She made Logan cough up blood. Why is she off the hook?"

"Maybe she payed them. Or maybe she hypnotized them... Or-"

"Seward, shut up."

"Hey, I'm just saying. It can happen."

"Shut up Seward."

The office door finally opened and a woman came out. She was tall and skinny. She had dark brown hair and ocean blue eyes. She wore blue jeans and a polo shirt. Jace guessed it was Logan's mom. The sight of this being scared him. He knew what she does to Logan. And he hates it. He wants to tell somebody about it, but Logan begs him not to tell anybody. Not even Seward. If Seward knew, he'd call the cops. Jace understood, but he knows that would probably only put Logan in danger. She could lose her life. Jace wouldn't be able to live with himself if that happened.

"Hey, are you Jace?" Logan's mom asked, who's name was Tiffany.

Jace nodded. "Oh, Logan's told me so much about you. Very handsome man if I do say so myself."

This made Jace feel a little uncomfortable. He decided to let that pass him. "Are you taking Logan home?"

"Yes, she's gonna need much need _rest." _Tiffany picked Logan up off Jace's lap. "Have a nice day Jace." She opened the door and left the two boys.

Jace started freaking out. "Oh my gods! Oh no no..."

"What?" Seward said sounding a little agitated.

"Rest. She said she needed rest. Oh my g... Logan..."

"Dude, what's the big deal?"

"Nothing don't worry about it." Jace was screaming on the inside. He has a bad feeling about after today, Logan may never come back. Logan will be no more. Logan's life will be gone. Jace has a feeling that today is the last day he'll ever see those beautiful ocean eyes meet his.

"You stupid piece of trash. What did I tell you about making me come to school to pick you u. Not to mention I told you to NEVER get in trouble in school or you would get it."

"But it wasn't my fault. Just let me explain-"

"You had your chances, Girl. Now you're gonna regret it-" She punched Logan's stomach. Logan feel to her knees with tears in her eyes.

"Mom...please..."

"What? Do you think I'm gonna give you mercy just because you're my daughter. No." She pulled Logan's hair to make her come face to face with her. "This is why your father left you. Your real father. He didn't want to deal with this rubbish. He didn't want an terrible daughter like yourself." She throw Logan to the floor. Tiffany hovered over Logan.

"Mom-"

"And I shouldn't have to either!"

**Did you like ch. 2 Sorry it took so long. School got in the way..**


End file.
